Innocence
by scribblesandshowtunes
Summary: Kurt, tired of being picked on finally did something about it, unfortunately he ended up at Dalton Academy Reform School.  Where he meets the Warblers, a singing gang, and their rival gang aswell. Kurt meets friends and enemies and also Blaine Anderson.
1. The Intro abduction into this story

Kurt Hummel was the cover boy for innocence, he knew that he did, and he used this completely to his advantage. Burt Hummel knew from an early time that Kurt was gay and he knew from his high school experience exactly how the gay kids were treated. That is why he chose to force Kurt in Karate classes ever since he was five. Kurt's lean and muscular build was perfect for the control that karate required for power and movement. The next thing Burt knew Kurt was ranking in competitions and graduating from belt to belt.

Kurt Hummel was not innocent and this time the judge knew it as well.

I stood there with a sort of secretive grin on my face. My old school was boring anyway, and this presented me with just the sort of challenge that I've been looking for. I was finally over being pushed around because of who I am and now I was confident enough to do anything that I dare try and all the rest were going to love it or shove it. If anyone happens to disagree, well I will not hesitate rearrange a few thought processes. Normally I wouldn't go around using violence, but after years of holding back and listening to those Neanderthals jeer at me I was through with being the nice little Hummel ever one expected me to be.

My bags were packed and filled with all of my designer brands. My moisturizers were set and organized in my bedazzled travel caddy. I was determined to leave my fabulous mark on the very drab establishment.

"Now", I said to myself, "How do I sneak in my sai swords?"

Blaine looked out over his doo whopping warblers and thought secretly to himself how West Side Story it was to have a singing gang reign supreme over the halls of Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys.

"Warblers!" Blaine commanded, silencing the group. "As you all know sectionals are coming up." He paused to make eye contact with each member of the group. " You all know as well as I do that these stuck up choir geeks think that we're no competition for them, that we'll be a piece of side walk waiting for them to walk all over. Well I hope that you as much as I are planning on doing a whole lot worse that scuffing the bottoms of their shoes. I hope that you are planning on taking that 1st place and showing those sissies why we're here in the first place, why we Dalton boys are not to be messed with." There were nods of approval and noises of agreement all around and the sounds of shuffling feet echoed the words of dismissal that Blaine spoke.

Wes, one of Blaine's second in commands, stepped forward to address Blaine separately. "Blaine", he said as he tapped said leader on the shoulder, "We can drill them all day and night, but even if their vocals are spot on we need something to push it over the edge if we want to beat New Directions."

David, Blaine's other second in command, came up to join his friend after hearing their conversation. "Did you hear about the new kid?" David asked, drawing the others curiosity "Yeah, kid came from New Directions. Bet he knows just exact ally what we're up against, wonder if he's got the voice to stand up to the rumors that I've been hearing."

"Well." Blaine said, "We'll just have to see."


	2. Crossed Blades

For the very first time Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton Academy. He stopped in front of the door that spelled out Main Office.

"Evening." Kurt said with a cheeky smile to the frizzy looking middle age receptionist. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm here to pick up my room assignment and schedule."

"Oh. Hello. Yes…Hummel, Kurt right here. This is your class schedule and here is a map. Your dormitory is this one right here." As the name plate declared, Miss Rubenstein circled dormitory B. "We are here." She said indicating another point on the map. "The classes are in this building and you can just follow the numbers they're easy enough." She then suddenly spun in her chair and expertly launched herself to the other side of the reception area. "Now", she said while opening a drawer and bringing over a key. "This is your key, your room is 2B19. So your room is on the second floor of dormitory B in room 19." Kurt was starting to feel dizzy from the way the receptionist was talking in this fast sort of nasally way, he decided that he should get out of there as soon as possible.

"Thank Miss Rubenstein. I think I'll go bring my stuff up." He smiled at her grabbed the key and his papers and left the office.

Instead of heading to the main entrance where he had left his things near security, he headed along the side of the fence to a point where he knew for a fact that the security cameras were blocked by the roof of a nearby building and picked up the two swords that he had thrown over earlier. He slid each one into his knee high boots which he had modified specifically for this occasion.

Blaine heaved one huge frustrated sigh. Things were never this hard for him, but still there he was after hours of sitting and thinking, still sitting and thinking. Blaine knew that dancing would be the hardest thing to work on for the Warblers. They were an accapella choir and it was hard to remain pitch perfect while flailing about.

"Any progress?" David said as he tossed Blaine a Gatorade.

"None whatsoever" was Blaine's reply

"I know that you have been trying to come up with ways to get the Warblers dancing, but don't you think that it would work better if we just gave a couple of people the stage to dance on? Then we could have the others keep up their vocals while we woo them with back flips and stuff." Dave said clearly hinting that he could be the one showing of his mad dance skills in front of a large competition audience.

"I've thought about it, but you know no matter what way I picture it, something always seems off balance. The Warblers are brothers united and everything that we do should be done together, it's the way that we work and it sets us apart from others. We need to make sure that we're not using ideas from the other teams too much then we just become copies." Blaine absently played with the bottle cap while looking out the window of his dorm. Just then something caught his attention and he curiously crept closer to the window.

"Dave come here." He said.

"Who's that?" David asked as he witnesses a boy with brown hair slide two thin shiny metal objects into his boots.

"Do you think it's the new kid?" Blaine answered back to David. Blaine observed the kid casually walk back around a building disappearing from the view the two spectators had from the dormitory window.

"Can you believe he snuck knives into Dalton? Should we tell someone, have him searched? He could hurt a Warbler and we need all of them to compete…" Blaine held up a hand to stop David's rant.

"Maybe we should just say hi." Said Blaine

AN: So, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. This is really just a filler chapter, I didn't want to start the next scene because I wanted it to be done just right, it's going to include some totally awesome ninja Kurt moves and I need to do research because I know nothing about martial arts. Blaine and Kurt will definitely meet in the next chapter. I know I hate it when Kurt and Blaine stories go too long without them meeting and I hate that that is sort of what I'm doing to this one. Well… bye thanks for reading.


	3. The Brutes Who Beat up Themselves

Kurt made his way down the hallways of dormitory B whistling his way through the songs on his iPod. A while back a group of undoubtedly dim-witted brutes decided to start trailing him, Kurt was only letting them because he figured that this would be his opportunity to test himself here in this new school, to warn anyone who might have questioned him that he was not someone to be bothered. That and he figured that it would be more dramatic this way.

"Hey! Princess, I think you're in the wrong story book." Kurt snorted at that. Well he guessed it could have been worse. Kurt stopped mid-step while he allowed the gaggle of boys to gain on him. Kurt remained firmly stationed in facing the other way while the cavemen behind him attempted to win his attention through the use of overused and just plain stupid remarks. Kurt's plan was to drag them in and to let them make the first move. He had no intention to even touch any one of them.

"Yo. Lady, what's with the outfit? Appearing before the royal court today?" One particularly large hoodlum said as he finally reached Kurt. Here Kurt stopped and let out a sigh _well _he thought _might as well start with this one_.

Kurt angled himself towards Mr. Crew Cut over on his left and focused on retaining his calm haughty demeanor. " I'm sorry" Kurt told Crew Cut, " I only answer questions when being bowed down to, now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the court in order to outlaw any and all haircuts such as yours." Kurt didn't even attempt to move because he knew what would happen.

As soon as Crew Cut's arm lifted a centimeter Kurt was already moving out of the way allowing Crew Cut to punch his friend, Mr. I was too lazy to pull up my pants, in the face.

"Ouch!" Droopy Shorts cried when the dodged punch hit him square in his unsuspecting nose. Both Droopy Shorts and Crew Cut now turned on Kurt trying to corral him into the circle that the other boys had created. This time both Droopy Shorts and Crew cut aimed a punch at Kurt where he know allowed them to thrust themselves strait into each other. As the two fell to the ground two more of the boys stepped out to try and grab Kurt's arms, but not before Kurt had baited another brute to attempt to kick him he let brute number one kick brute number two behind him in the shin. Kurt stepped back over brute number two turning to face brute number three who had been trying to grab Kurt's right hand.

"What the heck! Just stay there!" Brute number three yelled. Kurt laughed joyfully at they're annoyance, delighted that the ruckus had been loud enough to attract a group of watching students. Kurt continued dodging, angling, and baiting until all that was left of the once pugnacious group was a groaning and moaning heap on the floor. With a satisfied smirk Kurt turned to the students that had just witnessed a small boy beat a group of 10 seasoned reform school fighters without touching them once. Kurt smiled at the crowd and waited as they all ran to get back into the safety of their respective dorm rooms. Soon enough there were only three of the original group of students left standing directly across from Kurt.

Blaine had only just been on his way with David and Wes to go introduce themselves to the new kid when he noticed a skirmish happening in the middle of the hallway. The crowds of boys parted as soon as the noticed that Blaine was there. He was sure that most of them expected Blaine to break up the fight like he usually does, but he was too entranced with watching the new kid's movements to help the idiots getting their butts handed to them by a kid easily half their bulk. Blaine stood by and waited until it seemed as though the big lugs were done attempting to fight anymore. Blaine watched as the new kid turned towards them and even though he tried to speak he continued to watch, because what else really could you do when faced with the most gorgeous eyes in the world which were a part of the most beautiful face you had ever seen, especially adding into the equation what you had just witnessed.

Kurt locked eyes with the head boy of the trio; you could tell that he was respected by the way that he held himself and by the distance that the other two kept behind their leader. Kurt liked the air of confidence that this boy had he also took note of how he appeared to not be challenging Kurt instead he seemed intrigued, and this in turn intrigued Kurt. Kurt despite his earlier display was a friendly person and he decided that if the boy standing across from him was not going to make the first move then it would be up to him. A somewhat cheeky smile appeared across his face, it was really sort of strange how much more he smiled sconce he had allowed himself to let go, and he approached the three boys with long purposeful steps. "Hello! My name is Kurt Hummel." He said reaching out a hand

"Blaine" The leader supplied while shaking his hand in return. Then before he could do anything embarrassing like refuse to let go of Kurt's ridiculously soft hand he dropped it and turned to his friends introducing them as well.

"That was quite a show you put on there." supplied Wes, who had already noticed Blaine's now fidgety attitude.

"It was indeed, do you happen to be familiar with the conducting of shows?" agreed David then added as a way to transition into the matter of the Warblers.

"Thank you." Said Kurt, "and no well not shows of that sort however I was in my old school's glee club before I was sent here." Kurt waited for the answer he figured their reaction to him being in glee club could attest to whether or not they would make suitably friends. Of all the things that he expected the least of them would have been the three matching Cheshire cat grins that the trio grew while exchanging looks with each other.

"Well in that case." Said Blaine, "Would you be interested in joining the Warblers?"

"The what?" questioned Kurt, "Who are they."

"The Warblers are the coolest gang on campus. We're also an acapella choir." Blaine explained in a very matter of fact tone.

"Wait." Said Kurt, "The glee club here is actually cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" exclaimed Blaine, and then he reached down to grab Kurt's hand just because he couldn't help himself and said, "Here I'll show you!"

AN: ooooookkkkay. So sorry for not updating sooner. You can thank Number1KurtHummeFan for motivating me to write this. The inspiration for the fight scene comes from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I would really like to hear anything that you guys would like to see happen because honestly I don't know exactly where I'm headed with this. Suggestions are very much appreciated and make me write faster. Ummmm I'm starting school tomorrow so you might not hear from me until this Sat. Thanks for reading; it's really intriguing that people actually find this interesting. I'm not so good at using profanities or getting into the more dirty stuff, but if people want it to happen I could try. Bye for now.


	4. Teenage Dreams and Rival Gangs

Kurt was startled at how easily Blaine had taken him by the hand through the corridors of Dalton Academy. Kurt was also aware of how much he liked holding Blaine's hand. The group of four passed many people in the hallways and while most of the boys hastily made their escape there were a few who had the bravery to look up and glare, but they too eventually continued on their way.

Kurt was starting to think that Blaine had really been serious that the Warblers were indeed a gang. It seemed too funny at first for Dalton Academy to be ruled by a singing gang, but from the way that all the other students seemed to be afraid of them Kurt had started wondering if these Warblers were actually dangerous. That thought led to the thought that the three boys around him must also be dangerous, what Kurt really wanted to know now was what these three seemingly friendly guys did to make the others so afraid of them. They stopped in front of a dorm room; you could tell that there were a lot of people in it because of the boisterous laughter and shouting of uncomprehensible words.

By now Blaine had somewhat recovered from the initial shock of meeting Kurt. He was a bit annoyed that he allowed himself to slip like that just because of a pretty face. Although Kurt had seemed able to momentarily take down his defenses, the way that everyone made haste to get out of his way reminded him that he was head hauncho here. He was Blaine freaking Anderson and one thing that most definitely never happened to Blaine Anderson was him becoming flustered by a boy. So once they reached the door to his dorm Blaine turned to look back at Kurt, smirked in a way he knew looked good and announced "my room." Before throwing in a wink and swinging the door open.

Despite the fact that Blaine had just winked at him and Kurt's brain had just about exploded. He was very aware of the noise level of the room they just entered. There some boys sitting on a couch playing video games while others stood and cheered them on. There were some boys over on another side of the room that seemed to be fully engage in having a rap off and there were two boys in the middle of the room sitting on the floor and setting pieces of paper on fire with a lighter.

Both Wes and David stepped forward and called the room's attention. Once they had it Blaine spoke out loud for all of them to hear.

"Listen up guys! We have someone new with us today; problem is he doesn't think singing groups can be cool." Blaine was cut off by a collective growl around the room. A few of the bigger ones were already stepping towards Kurt.

"Whoa guys chill. Trust me you do not want to go up against him. Not a smart idea." Blaine ignored the confusion that was apparent on the Warbler's faces and continued to speak. "I just thought that we could enlighten him."

One of the Warblers, a blond kid who was previously trying to set things on fire stood up with a grin and ran over to a desk to pull out a chair. He placed it in the center then ran over and grabbed Kurt only to direct him to sit down as the rest of the group started arranging themselves around the chair. As soon as everyone was in position they began singing the beginnings of a song at which Kurt had to repress giggles once he realized what it was. His incredulous expression turned into a full out grin once Blaine stepped forward to take the lead of the song teenage dream.

_[AN: If you are reading this story, chances are you ship Klaine and if you ship Klaine you know this song and scene forwards and backwards so I will not bore you with writing all of the lyrics, if you really need to see how this goes find the video.]_

When the song was done Kurt burst out into a loud and quite awkwardly lonely applause. The Warblers were grinning ear to ear and slapping each other on the back in congratulations. All movement stopped when the boys noticed another set of claps coming from the still open doorway. There stood a single boy at the head of another group all together. It was apparent by the matching thin black leather bracelets that they all wearing that this was another gang. The one who was clapping had chocolaty looking dark hair and almost unnaturally green eyes he was tall and looked very muscular. His otherwise handsome face was marred by the sarcastic grin that he wore.

"Oh how very nice boys simply marvelous." The newcomer drawled.

Blaine stepped forward and blatantly glared at the teen in the doorway. "Buzz off Evans" he spat.

"Blaine there's no need to be rude. Such atrocious manners you haven't even introduced me to your new friend." The boy said in a patronizing tone but instead of looking at Blaine he was now starring over to where Kurt sat still watching the exchange.

Blaine also turned toward Kurt, he noticed the boy seemed very confused, probably wondering if he should respond or not, Kurt seemed to make up his mind, but before he could open his mouth. Blaine stepped in front of him. "I think you should go." Blaine said in an authorities tone.

The other boy sighed dramatically, "all right fine I can see when I'm not wanted. We'll just be off to seek havoc elsewhere." The other gang member straitened up and leaned around Blaine to speak to Kurt, "I guess we'll just have to talk later." He said, "'till then." He tipped an imaginary had and walked off the rest of the gang fallowing behind, leaving a room full of relieved Warblers and one very confused Kurt.

AN: YES! I can't believe I actually sat myself down and wrote this. In case you guys didn't know I'm a freshman and I just started high school this past Monday. That would be the reason why it's been almost a week since I last updated. High School sucks. Geometry Honors sucks. Homework most definitely sucks. I don't know when I'll be able to post again I'll try for maybe tomorrow because I would feel really bad if I dropped off the face of the earth for two weeks. I have a soccer tournament next weekend so it depends on if I find time to write. I actually almost have a plot for this. It's all becoming clearer and shall be revealed soon. Advice is greatly appreciated and I know that I'm not so great at writing so anything that you guys tell me will be taken strait to heart and attempted to be applied. I was thinking that I might post this on tumblr, but I'm sort of thinking what's the point if it's here. Should I? hmmm. OOOH and if you want to name the new leader of the rival gang all I know is that his last name is Evans and I will totally put in any suggested name.


	5. End with a Bang

Kurt was striding down the hall towards nowhere in particular. He had in his ear buds and thus the rest of the world was nothing but fuzz. He was just thinking, maybe he would try out for the Warblers, he was interested in showing those shuffling warblers just how to put on a show. The mere thought of it invited a smile to appear on his face. Yup, it was decided Kurt Hummel was going to blow the roof off this joint with the help of maybe two people who happened to know all about blowing things up. Just as he had this thought a loud bang could be heard that echoed down the corridors of Dalton Academy and shifted Kurt momentarily off his feet.

Two very singed looking Warblers stumbled out of the dorm to the right of where Kurt was currently regaining his balanced.

"Kurtsie!" Nick exclaimed fallowing a few strangled coughs. "We were just… cooking?" He tried to appeal to Kurt.

"OH, this is perfect. Would Jeff and yourself be interested in joining me on my quest to make Dalton Academy music history?"Kurt asked as he assisted the two before him brush off the charcoal from their clothes.

"Well..." drawled Jeff, "I suppose that depends, do we get to make things go boom?"

"But of course, what sort of reformation academy performance would it be if it didn't have a few explosives?"

Nick and Jeff exchanged a look then turned back to Kurt with blackened lips stretched out wide in twin smiles.

"Anything for you Kurtsie." Nick said

_(Apparently lines don't work here sooo… LINE BREAK)_

Blaine sat starring at the Jet who was bound in front of him. "so." Blaine finally spoke up, "I'm just going to cut straight to the point. You Jets are up to something and I want to know what it is. I feel as though it's only fair to warn you though my patience is running low today so I rather we cut the crud up to the point where I'm going to give you your aultamatum. You tell me what I want to know or I can make you feel pain, you know the kind you can't suffer quietly." Blaine smirked as he watched the rival gang member's eyes begin to get shifty. This, Blaine thought is what was so great about being a Warbler. You get all the respect and you really never have to actually do anything.

"You can hurt me the faculty will get you thrown in Juvie." The Jet said after a moment's pause.

"Oh no, the faculty would never find out you see. With you attendance record I'm sure that no one would actually notice if one day you just…" Blaine paused to add dramatic affect then quick as a bolt flicked open a pocket knife and brought it to lie underneath the Jet's neck. "…disappeared." Blaine finished.

The captive grew even more shifty then before he looked towards Wes to his right and David over by the door. Anywhere to avoid subjecting himself to the gaze that was directed on him from straight ahead, when he finally looked up the danger in Blaine's eyes were all that was needed to pull the words from his mouth.

"It's that Hummel kid." He said.

David's head snapped around and looked from the tied up Jet to Blaine who seemed to have frozen where he was. He decided to ask the next question thinking it better to word it no doubt more carefully then whatever Blaine was going to say. "What about Kurt?"

The Jet shrugged the best he could while tied up and then said. "Don't know really. I think the boss just wants him on our side. House rules say you can't force newbies into anything. I think he just wants to make sure Hummel's open to all of his options."

"hmmm." Was all that David said in return.

(LINE BREAK)

A little latter on in the afternoon, Blaine and his two council members sat discussing how they were going to make sure that Kurt would join the Warblers. They were interrupted however by a very insistant knocking coming from their door. Blaine stood up to answer it and found a very unusual sight. Trent was standing there looking for all the world like he just got a pony for his birthday. "Blaine!" Trent shouted causing Blaine to recoil a bit from the impact the noise had with his ear.

"What's got you so exited Trent?" Blaine asked in the patient tone that he usually reserved for only Jeff and Nick.

"Kurt is going to audition for the Warblers! I was just walking past the theater and I heard music coming from it, so I went to go investigate." Blaine was going to interrupt, but Trent looked as though he wasn't done and there was a new glint in his eye that wasn't there when he first opened the door. "I found him, Nick, and Jeff working on a number and it is AMAZING!"

"Really? What were they doing?" Blaine asked, he had no doubt that it was amazing, the way that Kurt ran his life guaranteed that everything he touched would be amazing.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Trent giggled. Freaking GIGGLED! This dude is like 6 ft something, and was not to mention big. What on earth could have caused him to giggle?

"You're going to love it Blaine." Trent winked and then walked away.

Blaine watched him walk away for a bit then quietly closed the door and turned to face the two other council members.

"What the heck was up with that?" He asked the response less room.

_What could Kurt possibly be planning on doing? If he enrolled the help of the terrible twosome then it had to at least be big. _Of course thinking about what song Kurt was doing, led to thoughts once again about Kurt, which was now becoming more and more of a common occurrence every day, one at that which proved ridiculously difficult train of thought to get off of._ I guess there's really nothing else to do but wait._

Blaine exhaled then flopped back onto his bed letting out a disgruntled sigh.

David then took this opportunity to silently text Wes.

[To Wes: Do you think Blaine has a crush on the new kid?]

[To David: It's certainly possible. What do you think we should do?]

[To Wes: That was supposed to be a bit of a rhetorical question. Are you blind? Blaine's smitten with the kid. I say for now it's harmless, but if things get too twisted we're stepping in. got it.]

[To David: Copy that.]

They flicked their phones shut and made to leave Blaine to his quiet mooning over one Kurt Hummel.

(LINE BREAK)

I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. The time just slid right through my fingers. I still don't really know what I'm doing, but it is starting to go somewhere, and that is an improvement. I might have my friend potato start to Beta my writing, but I just wanted to get this done so maybe next chapter.

-hugs and butterfly kisses, Morgan

Ps: anyone catch the Dr. Horrible reference?


End file.
